The different kinds of attachments between crates or containers are well known in the state of the art, according to which the side walls and bases of crates may be attached to each other by means of joints or couplings, There are many different types of these couplings, more complex or simple, also varying their complexity or simplicity of assembly, thus resulting in more or less resistant containers.
Said couplings may adopt different configurations known in the art. A mono-material container with fastening means that prevent the use of staples, nails or some kind of adhesive for connecting its sheets is known from document ES 2 322 075 T3. A container whose bottom, side walls and lids have different configurations and are connected by simple movements is known from document ES 1 073 141 U.
The transport and logistics industry continuously demands effective solutions to improve the simplicity to attach parts of a crate for its easy and comfortable transport, saving space, and to improve speediness when connecting said parts of a crate by automated processes. No documents have been found in the state of the art describing a connection and a connection method, which allows the simple coupling between parts of a crate, by means of two simple movements, the connection being interchangeably between its side walls or bases.